the marauders and lily on holiday from their points of view
by Remus and Sirius adorer
Summary: A common enemy always brings people closer together, right? Lily goes on holiday, but James gets his parents to take him and Sirius there too. Lily excepts this quite quickly though. Are her feelings towards James changing?


_Key:_

_Slanted: their thoughts,_

Normal: them talking (out loud);

Underlined: said differently from how they usually talk.

-Lily's point of view-

_Finally the day has arrived! The day I'm going to Cornwall! I will be away from James potter for an entire week. Oh how I love the Easter holidays. I have only been talking about it for the past month. I have also been counting down the days till today. My bag is already packed. My parents have told me to take a middle sized bag, and I have. Only it comes with a big bag! Hey! I'm humming and smiling- what a great day. It's not a tune I recognise. I must have made it up. _

"Lily! Come on!"

_Woops I might be making as late. I guess it's time to go_. Goodbye house! I'll see you soon!

_Ok so maybe taking two bags was a mistake. Petunia isn't coming-luckily-as she is at her __Boyfriend's__ house for the week. He is, to put it politely, a whale. However my big bag has to go next to me. It's huge and takes up most of the back seats, one of which I am trying to sit on. Trying and failing. This is going to be an uncomfortable journey. _

_Ok...half way through._ Arrrgggh this bag_. I'm gonna push it. Hey guess what? It moved! It_ a_ctually moved! I am, furious with myself. It turns out that actually it fits on one seat therefore giving me some room to breathe. Now I am feeling happy instead of moody and irritable. _

-James's point of view-

_Looking good__. Well actually always looking good! But still. _Hey scissors. _Why the hell do I call Sirius scissors? _

"Hey Jam. Sup?"

_Ok I can see why Sirius calls me jam but why do I call him scissors? It's a bit odd. _Not much. Wanna go play Quidditch before we leave for Cornwall?

"Remind me again, why we are going to Cornwall?" Sirius asked-again-

Coz I overheard Lils and her friends talking about her going to Cornwall. I bugged my folks about wanting to go enough that they have agreed to go for the Easter holidays- the same time as her and the same place- well close to anyway.

"I didn't think that they knew that you fancied lily."

_Oh what a prat. _They don't. _Oh dear. I'm just gonna grab my stuff and go down stairs. Urrghhh car journeys. I mean I know it flies and all but really? I'll just have to remember that's its all for lils. _Hey scissors, wanna play exploding snap? _Go on say yes_

"Sure why not?"

_Great, he doesn't know that our set is broken and as soon as it shudders slightly it will go off. _Here it is!

"Bet you I win?"  
>You're on! ...<p>

-2 hours later-

_Urrghhh why _won't_ it go off already? We have been playing for almost 2 hours. _

_Hey it just shuddered I gotta remember to lean back as I do it._

BANG!

"Oi, mate that hurt. Why'd you have to throw it in to my face?"  
>Why not? Muuuuuum, are we almost there yet?<br>"Yes actually we are here.! Now stop throwing things at each other!"

_Great now which house is lilsie staying in? Ahhh, yeah the cream cottage with the ivy on the walls or was it the pink cottage with the aubrietia on the wall? Oh well, we're the other cottage with roses on the walls. I need to pick one for lily. Or maybe I should get her a lily coz, y'know Lily. Oh woops we're going in._

-Sirius's point of view-

_Jam is mental. What the hell does he see in lily? I mean he doesn't even get what I see in Lola and she's beautiful! _Oi jam chuck as a choc frog? _Oh Lols. Why why _why?

"Why what?" _  
>Oh err shit. <em>Why... are we here ...if... we're not going to see lily?

"We w-, hang on speak of the devil there she is and by the looks of it going to the beach! Scissors pack your beach bag!"

_Remind me again why jam calls me scissors?...oh well, Best get ready._

-Lily's point of view-

_Oh I love the beach! Right I'm going swimming, I wonder how mom is doing at the market. Ok ready as ever. I hope it isn't cold! _OhShit! _What on earth is __James potter __doing here?_

"Hey Lil!"

_Oh, go away, __WHY, WHY, WHY? And on my holiday, why did he have to come to the same place at the same time? I bet he planned this! NO Lily, you're over reacting, it could just be coincidence._

"Err, Lily?"  
><em>Oh God, what do I say?<br>_"Hey" wait_; I'm not friendly with him! I should be saying '__Potter'.__ Not __'hey'  
><em>"Oi, James!"  
><em>Oh <em>_great__ so he brought Sirius to! __Brilliant.  
><em>"Please excuse me lily, WHAT!?"  
>"Errrr, just come!"<br>"Why? Sirius y'know I was talk- What is she doing here?  
>"I had hoped that you would have known."<p>

_Ohhhhhh, __Esmeralda coqueta,_Wait,_ if she is on holiday here then that means..._Lola! _Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I? I wish James and Sirius would stop looking at me like that! They don't half look funny peering around that rock like that. I think I might join them. _

"Hey Lil, I see you have joined us."  
><span>Noooo!<span> I thought I was swimming. _Like duh. _Urrghhh! I hate her!  
>"Hate who?"<br>Urrm, Esmeralda,_ like double duh!_


End file.
